Phoenix Wright Equestrian Attorney: Turnabout Mare
by MLPFIMlover
Summary: When phoenix Wright is sucked into equestria once more it's time for him along with his investigative partner professor Layton they will prove twilight innocent of all charges!
1. Sucked back into Equestria!

Phoenix Wright Equestrian Attorney: Turnabout Mare

?: No! don't do this to me!

?: no can do! This is the last breathing moment you will have in equestria

?: who are you

?: the last thing you will ever see

?: no!

The last thing that pony saw was a purple alicorn in a mare-do-well costume and a powerful magic blast….

Wright & Co Law Offices 10:09 PM

Phoenix: Yes Maya I Defended A Pegasus Called Rainbow Dash , you've asked me what this picture is about 100 times already

Maya: I still can't believe that you did this and never told me, I wouldn't have laughed at you, we will prove anyone not guilty no matter what they look like!

Phoenix: Sure you wouldn't have laughed at me *phoenix says in a sarcastic tone*

Phoenix: it's really Edgeworth that I was worried about being humiliated in front of.

Maya: I still don't know why she has skeletons in her closet….

Phoenix: I don't know either to be honest

At that moment phoenix felt a familiar shock to his body,

Phoenix: uh oh…

Maya: what do you mean uh oh?

Phoenix: this is how I got sucked into equestria!

Maya: well if your going on another adventure *holds phoenix's hand* I am to!

*both get teleported into equestria*

Carousel Boutique 10:30 PM

Pinkie: have they woken up yet?

Rarity: no it's been 21 minutes since I brought them here you'd think the two of them would have woken up by now.

Phoenix: I am never going to get used to that

Rarity: finally you've woken up!

Maya: so this is equestria

Phoenix: um.. yeah

Pinkie: OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!

Rarity: what is it pinkie?

Pinkie: YOU BROUGHT A FRIEND WITH YOU!

Rarity: is this the one who you call a spirit medium?

Phoenix: yeah

Maya: you told them about me?

Phoenix: yes

Maya: ok

Phoenix: wait a second isn't twilight the one who usually does all these complicated spells?

Rarity: that's just the thing…

Phoenix: what do you mean?

Rarity: Twilights the one being accused of murder…

Maya: so the usual I guess

Pinkie: and rarity brought another person to help you on the investigations!

Phoenix: who are you talking about?

Rarity: he told me his name was professor Layton

Phoenix: HIM!?

Rarity: so you know each other

Phoenix: well yeah

Rarity: well that makes it all the better!

Phoenix: well we should probably cut to the chase and go to the detention center

Rarity: yes we shouldn't be wasting time here

Maya: so where is the professor?

Rarity: oh he already started investigating.

Maya: he has permission to go to the crime scene?

Rarity: yes all that stuff was prepared before you three got here

Maya: well let's go then

Rarity: oh and phoenix here is your equestrian attorney badge

Phoenix: thanks

Ponyville Detention center: 11:00 PM

Twilght: I told you already I know nothing about this crime! I don't even know who was killed

Guard: but a eyewitness said you were there!

Phoenix: um hi there twilight

Guard: finally you're here, maybe you can get her to talk, it's time for my break anyway

She's being accused of murder and your just worried about lunch.. phoenix thinks

Phoenix: woah

Twilight: what?

Phoenix: you have wings!

Maya: you mean she didn't have them before?

Rarity: no darling, only four pony's have wings AND a horn and that's because they are all princesses

Phoenix: wait you're a princess? How did that happen

Twilight: oh nothing I just casted a spell that switched the elements around and then a reversed it back and then princess celestia decided I was responsible enough to become a princess so she casted a spell on me that gave me wings

Pinkie: oh and don't forget that when you defeated tirek with rainbow power you got a kingdom!

Twilight: yeah that to

Phoenix and Maya: wow

Twilight: anyway somepony got killed at the castle of the two sisters and apparently she was wearing a mare-do-well costume so they assumed it was me….. WHY ME!? IV'ESAVED PONYVILLE 1OO TIMES AND I'VE SAVED EQUESTRIA AT LEAST TWICE PER SEASON!

Phoenix: season?

Twilight: sorry I've been spending to much time around pinkie pie. But seriously why would they think I did it?

Pinkie: well you did kind of go crazy and put all of ponyville in danger when you couldn't find a friendship problem in ponyville

Rarity and Twilight: PINKIE!

Pinkie: and there was that other time when you casted a spell on the parasprites that made them eat ponyville

Rarity and Twilight: PINKIE!

Pinkie: and then there was the time when you turned fluttershy into a vampire pony

Rarity and Twilight: PINKIE STOP IT!

Pinkie: oops sorry.

Maya: Pinkie would make a great prosecutor

Pinkie: I would wouldn't I

Twilight: ANYWAYS like I said the crime happened at the castle of the two sisters pinkie and rarity can get you there

Phoenix: I see well thanks for the info

Twilight: your welcome, thanks for representing me I know I'm in good hands

Castle of the two sisters 11:28

Phoenix: so this is the castle it make sense that the murder would happen here

Pinkie: wait phoenix don't step on that

Phoenix: why it's just a lose tile it's perfectly safe look…. Ahhhhhhh! I'm falling!

Pinkie: I told you

Rarity: don't worry if you pull the rainbow colored book in the bookshelf the floor will come back up!

Phoenix: ok *pulls book* well that was unexpected

*castle traps added to court record!*

Pinkie: well here we are the crime scene!

Phoenix: the body is burnt and it's was stabbed according to this stab wound

so here must have been a actual murder unlike rainbow dash's trial

Professor Layton: Phoenix you're here!

Maya: so did you find any clues here yet?

Layton: I just found a purple hat, a purple cape, and some sort of device

*mare-do-well hat added to court record!*

*mare-do-well cape added to court record!*

* Magic Tracking device added to court record!*

Phoenix: what is this?

Rarity: that's a magic tracking device it can sense a unicorn's magic and lead you straight to that unicorn based on how powerful that unicorn is, can't imagine why one is here, only princess celestia, princess luna, princess cadence, and a few guards are even allowed to touch them!

Phoenix: interesting…..

Layton: the guards have looked everywhere and haven't found anything except these

?: wait I found something!

Phoenix: Spike? What are you doing here?

Spike: well after twilight got sent to the detention center they were going to send me there too but twilight worked something out with the guards. I heard that rarity brought you guys back so I went here with Layton to investigate

Layton: this is true, he begged me to come, something about impressing a unicorn named rarity.

Spike: I said don't tell anypony about that part!

Rarity: anyway what was is that you found?

Spike: just this * puts up piece of paper*

Layton: let me see that….. It's a puzzle! *solves puzzle in 5 minutes*

Maya: that was quick

Pinkie: it's turning into something!

Phoenix: it turned into…. Money?

Layton that's a peculiar way to hide money

*transforming money puzzle added to court record!*

Rarity: well it looks like that's all we are going to find here let's go

Carousel boutique 12:00

Rarity: well you should get some rest, you have to go to court day after tomorrow

Well at least I have another day to investigate phoenix thinks

Maya: Well good night everbody.

Phoenix: good night

Well that was chapter one see you in the next chapter!

Phoenix: who are you talking to pinkie?

Pinkie: *giggles* oh nobody

Phoenix: I will understand you one day


	2. A flaming discovery!

Phoenix Wright & Professor Layton: Turnabout Mare

Carousel Boutique 9:20 AM

Maya: Phoenix! Wake up!

Phoenix: Ah! What is it Maya?

Maya: Another Murder Happened!

Phoenix: what!

Maya: I just got the news! It happened at a completely different spot! It didn't even happen in ponyville!

Phoenix: then Where?

Maya: the crystal empire…. Not to mention a Completely different pony is being accused!

Phoenix: Wait so I have to protect two totally different pony's, in two totally different areas, in two totally different trials?

Maya: Sadly Yes

Phoenix: oh no..

Maya: hey look on the bright side!

Phoenix: which is?

Maya: at least you only have to do one at a time!

Phoenix: wait, so there holding up the trial until I finish this one?

Maya: Yup

Phoenix: well I guess that is good news, by the way is there any chance you know the name of the pony who got killed in THIS trial?

Maya: well I heard one of the guards say her name was fireball..

Phoenix: Fireball?

Maya: weird name.. maybe we can ask twilight!

Phoenix: good idea, let's

Ponyville Detention Center 9:00

Phoenix: Twilight!

Twilight: *stops arguing with guard* oh hi phoenix!

Phoenix: Hi, so about the murder

Twilight: yes? what about the murder? *gasp* did you find any super awesome evidence to clear my good name?

Phoenix: no, but we did find out who was killed.

Twilight: thats great! who was it?

Phoenix: fireball

Twilight: FIREBALL!?

Phoenix: Yes, who is she?

Twilight: OHMYGOSHOMYGOSOHMYGOSH, *catches breath* FIREBALL WAS KILLED!

Phoenix: who is fireball?

Twilight: sorry, *clears throat* fireball was a very talented unicorn I heard of a while ago, she was very talented in elemental magic, fire magic to be precise. She was a powerful unicorn.

Phoenix: that explains her name, well thanks, for the info twilight!

*fireball info added to court record!*

Twilight: your welcome, Is there anything else I can tell you?

Phoenix: just one thing, do you know where pinkie is?

Bon Bon: she went off to meet lyra at sugercube corner. something about an invention…

Phoenix: Pinkie pie's hyperness and lyra's obsessions with humans… that won't end well.

Phoenix: well bye!

Twilight: goodbye phoenix! (oh boy I sure hope he clears my name faster than he cleared rainbow dash's name, with another element of harmony being accused of murder, who knows what could happen to ponyville, or equestria! *nervous sweating*

Meanwhile at the crime scene..

?: hmm. they discovered the magic tracking device, well if I leave everything here they might suspect me… I'll just destroy the body then!

*magic blast*

?: now they will never suspect me!

*Teleport*

Carousel Boutique 9:40

Rarity: well another day of business! And…. The boutique is open!

?: *pant pant* rarity, is phoenix here?

A dark brown unicorn in armor showed up

Rarity: no he just left, what do you want him for?

?: No time to explain

Rarity: and who are you? You look familiar but I can't put my hoof on it.

?: you don't remember me? Oh well there is no time to explain

Rarity: ok well he left into ponyville a few minutes ago

?: thanks, and by the way, when the trial happens a certain fashion photographer you know will be testifying

Rarity: who?

?: green isn't your color

Rarity: those words sound really familiar

?: there no time! Bye.

Rarity: green isn't your color…..

Rarity *GASP* HER!?

Ponyville 10:00

Phoenix: I can't believe the trial is tomorrow and I have barely any evidence!

Pinkie: hey turn the frown upside down!

Phoenix: ah! Pinkie! Stop scaring me like that!

Pinkie: sorry, but I couldn't help here you complaining about how you had no evidence.

Phoenix: yeah what about it?

Pinkie: well you shouldn't worry! Remember rainbow dash's trial? You didn't have much evidence when you began that trial, but you proved rainbow and sonata not guilty!

Phoenix: I did didn't I, I guess I shouldn't worry THAT much

Pinkie: and besides, you know twilight would never do anything like that!

Phoenix: yeah

Pinkie: you promise you'll prove twilight innocent right?

Phoenix: yes

Pinkie: pinkie promise?

Phoenix: sure

Pinkie: now say the oath, cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!

Phoenix: pinkie I don't have time for this!

Pinkie: say… the….. oath…

Phoenix: but I don't want to-

Pinkie: *speaks in a demonic voice* SAY THE OATH!

Phoenix: okay okay, cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye. I really hope nobody saw me do that! Wait aren't you supposed to be working with lyra on some invention?

Pinkie: oh that? We finished the interdimensional transporter a long time ago

Phoenix: the what?

Pinkie: I'll explain later.

?: *pant pant* Phoenix!

Phoenix: who are you?

?: don't you remember me? My name is sonata.

Phoenix: OH it's you! Now I remember, you sound really tired like you ran over here!

Sonata: that's because I did! I have urgent news for you!

Phoenix: what is it?

Sonata: the body is gone!

Phoenix: wait what!?

Sonata: exactly, I have no idea how! The crime scene was heavily guarded, and they only took short breaks! There is no way somepony could have took the body away physically!

Phoenix: do you think it was the murderer?

Sonata: that or we have a traitor in our midst.

Phoenix: ok… why do you have canterlot armor on?

Sonata: well princess celestia herself heard of me at the trial. And after a served my time in the detention center, she hired me to be a guard in this crime, since I have a very keen eye for things.

Phoenix: that is your special talent after all.

Sonata: by the way do you have a co-counsel yet?

Phoenix: well yes actually! maya got sucked in here to with me, so yes! she's just somewhere around here meeting some of the pony's here.

Sonata: *disappointed sigh* ok, well I wish you the best of luck phoenix! *leaves*

Phoenix: well she sure seemed disappointed.

Pinkie: well she won't be after the trial! i'm planning a party! oh I just remembered! I need to ask twilight what she would wan at her party! see ya feenie! *runs off*

Phoenix: huh. (I will never understand how she gets of topic so easily!)

Pinkie: I heard that!

Phoenix: what?! how!? *sigh* (I'm not even going to question her anymore)

Phoenix: well I should probably go back to the crime scene

Castle Of The Two Sisters 10:30 AM

Phoenix: I wonder if Layton is here

Layton: Phoenix!

Phoenix: what!

Layton: the guards granted me access to the rest of the castle, and I found something.

Phoenix: a black crystal and a kings cape.

*kings cape added to court record*

*dark crystal added to court record*

Phoenix: well there is the tape where the body used to be.

Pinkie: *puts on detective hat* well maybe it was a alicorn?

Phoenix: ah! how did you get here? and of course that's not what happened! there are only four alicorns in equestria, and you know none of them would do that!

Pinkie: but what if there is a secret alicorn nopony knows about trying to sabotage the elements of harmony by commiting a crime and making it look like twilight did it!

Phoenix: no pinkie, just no. someone would of heard of another alicorn by now.

Pinkie: fine, but it is a possibility.

Phoenix: we still haven't found any crucial evidence yet!

Pinkie: this pony is doing a good job of covering its tracks

Phoenix: you can say that again.

Pinkie: this pony is doing a great job of covering its tracks

Phoenix: well once again it looks like this is all we are going to find.

Pinkie: wait! Look at this!

Phoenix: a strand of blue hair?

Pinkie: well a strand of hair might not seem like much, but a strand of hair was very important evidence last time I was investigating something

*Blue hair strand added to court record*

Layton: I looked everywhere and I didn't find anything.

Phoenix: well that is all we are going to find here

Pinkie: (I wonder who this eyewitness is)

*phoenix, pinkie and layton leaves*

Twilights Kingdom 11:30

Phoenix: so this is twilights kingdom huh?

Pinkie: yep

Phoenix: so where does twilight keep her books in this place?

Pinkie: over there

Phoenix: thanks

Pinkie: why do you want to read any of her books?

Phoenix: something about that dark crystal bugs me.

*after reading all he can about his evidence*

Phoenix: well that was interesting

Pinkie: I'll say, while you were reading about that stuff I was reading about interdimensional travel!

Phoenix: (I'm really worried on what she's going to do with that knowledge!)

Pinkie: And that is the end of chapter 2, see you in chapter 3!

Phoenix: who are you talking too?

Pinkie: the readers of course!

Phoenix: (one day)


End file.
